GUTI: Happy Birthday
by Niji Hitomi Kabra
Summary: Zoro-centric birthday fluff drabble in which Zoro gets a present from an unlikely source after an incredibly irritating shift at the Sunny. Implied Zoro/Baby 5.


**A/N: **Just a Getting Used to It AU drabble because my own birthday was pretty shitty yesterday. This happens after what's already posted in the other parts. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

Zoro flinched, only just barely covering his gut reaction in time to give the trio of drunken co-eds a nod before they stumbled off into the crowd of the Sunny. He watched them to make sure they got back to their table safely, then shifted his gaze to take in the rest of the bar.

It was decorated in red, white, and blue… and green. He growled again—as he had been doing since he arrived that afternoon. It was November 11. For most of the world that meant it was Armistice Day. The day when veteran's of all conflicts were celebrated and thanked for their service. If anyone bothered to ask Zoro it should have been all year round but hey, if ignorant idiots couldn't get it through their heads that soldiers deserved that kind of respect all the time, then as long as they were genuine about it once a year he wasn't going to get preachy about it. But naturally, because of it, people expected the Sunny to carry on the traditions of the rest of the country.

What they didn't realize until they walked in the door though, was that November 11 also happened to be a certain green-haired bouncer's birthday.

And that was a fact he'd just as soon have them not know.

So, what did Nami do? The infernal sea witch! She strung up a banner that proclaimed "Happy Birthday Zoro" in bright green letters across the wall. It also proclaimed that anyone who could make him smile would get a free drink. And he was sure the cook was in on it. Whether Sanji was beginning to warm up to him or not, the opportunity to embarrass the hell out of him was just too good to pass up, and Zoro had to begrudgingly admit that in a similar position, yeah, he'd probably do the same damn thing. If for no other reason, than he knew anyone who failed was charged twice as much as penance for annoying the stoic the bouncer.

Unfortunately, the more the alcohol flowed—because Vets got a free drink too—the more the general masses thought they were hilarious. Which meant that by mid-shift Zoro had a pounding headache, and was more than ready to pack it in.

On his break he pulled his phone from his pocket, shooting off a message to Baby. If anyone would understand his harassment, she would. As the minutes passed without a reply, he sighed, feeling a pit in his stomach. She was probably working. Which meant she'd be exhausted by the time he got off work, and wouldn't be in any sort of mood to go anywhere. Logically he realized her place was probably doing something special for Veteran's Day too, but it didn't stop the disappointment welling up inside him.

He'd actually thought about what he wanted for his birthday this year. Three things. Food—specifically onigiri; a bottle of Kanbara Ginjo sake—it wasn't outrageously expensive but the cost was enough that if it came down to a choice between the sake or rent, he went without it; and… after the Hell of people trying to 'cheer him up' he'd hoped for a little time with Baby.

Slumping back against the wall, he sighed.

His favorite take-out place was closed. The manager had apologized profusely, but the water main had broken and the repairman couldn't fix it until morning. Which meant his mid-shift snack had to be skipped because he couldn't bother the cook with as packed as the Sunny was for the holiday. It wouldn't be right. Mostly because a voice in the back of his head argued with itself that either Sanji wouldn't care at all, or he would and he'd drop everything to ignore the customers because it was Zoro's birthday.

The sake was out too. An email from Perona last week had been both an early 'happy birthday' and a request for help. Her pet's car needed new tires and she didn't have quite enough to cover it. So, there went the extra money he was going to spend on booze. It wasn't all that disappointing but adding it on top of everything else just made him scowl at his phone harder.

With a grunt and yet another growl of displeasure the bouncer shoved himself back to his feet to finish out his shift. Maybe while he was working Baby would text back and they could still hang out for a little bit. He didn't have much hope for it though.

The end of the night found him herding more drunken well-wishers out the door than he ever had to on any other night, and he was immensely grateful when Franky stepped up to take over. He used the distraction to escape into the back stage pseudo-green room where Sabo and the others warmed up before going on stage. The band, some indie rock wannabe heavy metal group, had already cleared out, leaving the mosshead to his peace and quiet for the first time all evening.

He didn't even realize he'd dozed off on the beat up couch until something—no, someone nudged his knee with their toes. Thick, non-skid sole; weighted toe; scent of patent leather… only the cook. Opening his good eye, he was right, and he made a noncommittal grunt in acknowledgement.

"Here, shithead. You slept through snacks." Sanji slid the plate across the small coffee table, and plunked a bottle next to it.

Zoro blinked, not sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Onigiri. Wasabi and eggrolls. And… that was… but he hadn't even mentioned the sake to anyone at work he didn't think. By the time he looked up to say thank you, the cook was leaving the room. A wave over his shoulder was all he offered the Marimo as he shut the door tight, blocking out the still somewhat rambunctious bar.

Warmth flooded the birthday boy, and it had nothing to do with the premium alcohol.

Outside the door, Sanji smiled at his phone, and glanced over his shoulder as though he could see through the wood. "Happy birthday, Tiger-boy."


End file.
